Rani (Myers' Fanfics)
Rani is an Asiatic lioness. She is the leader of the Night Pride and the queen of the Tree of Life. Appearance Rani is a slender lioness with reddish-brown fur. She has a cream-colored chest, eye shades, muzzle, and paws, as well as a dark stripe down her back. The backs of her legs bear spots, and her eyes are brown. History ''The Lion King Reborn'' (2024 film) Rani is mentioned by Kion when he talks with Kiara. Kion admits that seeing Kiara with Kovu reminds him of how much he misses Rani. Kiara assures him that one day, he may go to the Tree of Life again and that their parents would surely understand. After Kion relinquishes his role as leader of the Lion Guard to Vitani, he returns to the Tree of Life with his family and friends to become its protector and marry Rani. Rani tells Kion that she's looking forward to ruling with him. Kion tells Rani that they'll make a good queen and king, to which Rani replies that they already are. The two of them then roar together, finalizing their union. Personality Rani is strong-willed and dutiful. She is protective of her home, the Tree of Life, as well as her family and friends. She is conscious of her position as the leader of the Night Pride and as queen, rarely showing any weakness to others. She is quite straightforward in speaking her mind and can sound harsh at times. Rani is not without faults, however. While she is brave, she on occasion can be temperamental and headstrong when she thinks she is in the right, to the point that she is quick to assume things and refuses to listen to an explanation from the other party. Beneath her strong exterior, she hides a vulnerable side of uncertainty and doubt in herself at the prospect of becoming the next queen, as she feels she's not ready yet to embrace the title. This is evident after the loss of her grandmother, Janna. Getting to know Kion and his friends helps Rani find the self-assurance to be queen, knowing that she has her friends and family at her side. After becoming queen, Rani grows wiser and is quick to adapt to her new title, earning the respect and trust of the animals of the Tree of Life. Family *'Mate:' Kion *'Brother:' Baliyo *'Uncle:' Surak *'Aunt:' Nirmala *'Grandmother:' Janna *'Father:' Sâhasí *'Mother:' Ãnanda *'Father-in-law:' Simba * Mother-in-law: Nala * Sister-in-law: Kiara * Brother-in-law: Kovu * Grandmothers-in-law: Sarafina and Sarabi * Grandfather-in-law: Mufasa * 'Nephew: 'Denahi * 'Niece: 'Belee Relationships Allies * Ullu * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Anga * Makini * Pinguino * Kely * Heng-Heng * Cek * Rama * Tangaagim * Varya * Feliks * Binga * Sasem * Tsah * Pasha * Polina * Kiril * Timon * Pumbaa * Rafiki * Zazu * Ma * Uncle Max * Vitani * Shivaha * Kasi * Imara * Tazama * Jasiri * Madoa * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Sita * Saba * Tunu * Wema * Mzingo * Mwoga * Ma Tembo * Zito * Zigo * Johari * Mtoto's mother * Mtoto * Bupu * Boboka * Mbeya * Kifaru * Mwenzi * Laini * Makuu * Basi * Muhangus * Muhanga * Thurston * Twiga * Shingo * Juhudi * Hadithi * Shujaa * Sokwe * Majinuni * Hafifu * Muhimu * Hamu * Swala * Vuruga Vuruga * Chama * Mzaha * Furaha * Tamaa * Mbuni * Ajabu * Uroho * Mwevi * Mwizi * Kulinda * Ona * Fikiri * Kitendo * Pua * Askari Enemies * Mama Binturong * Makucha * Ora * Chuluun * Jiona * Fahari * Smun * Scar (from an alternate timeline) * Zira (from an alternate timeline) * Reirei * Goigoi * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Shupavu * Njano * Nyeusi * Nyata * Waza * Kenge * Sumu * Nuka * Ushari Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Leaders Category:The Night Pride Members Category:Queens Category:Spouses Category:Royalty Category:The Lion King Reborn (2024 film) Category:The Lion King Reborn (2024 film) Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tree of Life Residents